


Snowdrop

by sunandsana



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich kid Eric, sort of a gang Au? You’ll understand as you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: Jaemin and Eric came from different worlds. They weren’t meant to cross paths. But fate works in funny ways, doesn’t it?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!! I’m starting this new fic for my favorite imaginary ship and I hope you all love it. I will try to update at least once a week but life might get in the way👀 anyway, comments are always welcome! (Ignore any errors, I will get to editing the chapters soon!)

**Jaemin**

An alarm sounded throughout the house causing a sleeping body to startle and fall to the ground. A groan came from the motionless body as tired laughter followed. A moment later the alarm was shut and a voice started yelling. 

“Rise and shine children. Time to start the day.” 

The body on the ground groaned once again, but eventually managed to get up and sit on his bed. Jaemin glared at Chenle, who was having the hardest time controlling his laughter. 

“Ha ha, laugh it up. I'm glad my pain is funny to you.” He spit with no venom. 

Mark, who had already been up and was coming back from the bathroom, hit Chenle on the back of the head. The blonde boy glared at him but finally stopped laughing. 

“Chenle, don’t tease Jaemin. You know he’s not a morning person.” 

Jaemin smiled at Mark. “Thanks hyung.” 

Jeno got up from where he was laying next to Renjun, the other still sleeping despite all the noise. “Did someone make breakfast?” 

Mark nodded. “Taeil hyung was in the kitchen when I passed by. I think he made kimchi jeon.” 

Jeno’s eyes widened as he rushed out of the room. 

“Brush your teeth first, you nasty!” Jaemin yelled after him. 

He got up and made his bed. He glanced at the bed across the room and smiled softly at his brother. Jaemin walked over, carefully avoiding Donghyuck who was sleeping half way off his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of Jisung’s eyes. 

“Come on Ji, it’s time to get up.” Jisung slapped his hand away but he was relented. “Come on, you have to get ready for school.” 

Jisung groaned, reluctantly opening his eyes. “Ok, I’m up.” 

Jaemin ruffled his hair once more and left the room. He passed by the other rooms, smiling into the ones that were open. A majority of the guys were up and getting ready for the day, heading in and out of their rooms. Jaemin walked down the stairs, brushed his teeth in the empty bathroom, before entered the kitchen. 

Taeil was by the stove, making breakfast while the large table in the dining room was half occupied. Jaehyun looked up from where he was drinking coffee with Yuta and Taeyong before they left for work. 

“Morning Jaemin. Coffee?” The older man asked as he held a coffee pot up. 

Jaemin nodded his head. “That would be nice, thanks hyung.” 

Jaehyun got up to grab a huge mug. He filled it up and handed it to Jaemin who drank it straight away, not bothering to add anything to it. He leaned over Taeil’s shoulder to glance at what he was making. 

“Hyung, can I have some?” 

Taeil turned to glance at him briefly. “Of course, you need some food in you before we go for your tattoo appointment. We can’t have a repeat of last time.” The eldest laughed. 

Jaemin groaned. “It was one time!” 

A pat on his head made him pout, so he grabbed a plate and sat next to Jeno who was devouring his 5th kimchi jeon. Jaemin looked at him with mock disgust as he watched him eat. 

“How can you eat so much and stay so fit?” Xiaojun, who was still drying his hair with a towel, said as he entered. Hendery followed behind him laughing. 

Jeno grinned at them happily. “Pure skill.” A pause. “And countless hours spent in the gym.” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and went back to eating as he observed everyone. Most of them were in the kitchen by now. He watched as Chenle and Jisung came in their uniforms teasing one another. From his seat he could see Sungchan, Shotaro and Jungwoo playing a random video game in the large living room. Kun, Ten, and Yukhei had been in the shower when he came down so they were probably still busy. He felt the seat next to him become occupied and he turned slightly to see Donghyuck grinning at him. 

“Yes?” He questioned, used to Donghyuck’s ridiculous antics. 

“Who’s taking you to get your tattoo?” 

Jerkin looked at him suspiciously. “Taeil hyung. Why?” 

“No reason.” His innocent act quickly dissolved under Jaemin’s glare. “Fine, I was hoping to come along. I want another.” 

“I thought you had an appointment next week?” 

Donghyuck sighed, as if Jaemin was somehow inconveniencing him. “I do but if I don’t go soon I’m gonna change my mind and then you’ll all have to hear me whine about it and then I’ll get in trouble with Taeyong hyung. I don’t think that’ll be good for any-“ 

Jamein raised his hand to stop him. “Please. Stop. You can come, you don’t have to be so dramatic all the time.” 

Donghyuck smirked. “Thanks Nana.” He quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room to avoid Jaemin’s fist. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Jaemin shouted. 

“I never agreed.” The younger winked. 

Jaemin grumbled but went back to his food. He finished quickly and thanked Taeil for the food before heading upstairs to get ready. He made sure to say goodbye to Jisung as the younger left. His wardrobe mainly consisted dance practice clothes so he pulled his favorite sweat suit out. He styled his hair and put some cologne on before heading downstairs once again. 

Most of the guys were out of the kitchen by the time he met up with Taeil and Donghyuck by the front door. Jungwoo was sitting on the couch with his laptop and looked up as they got ready to leave. 

“You guys going to SVT?” 

Taeil nodded from where he was tying his shoes. “Yeah. Want to join?” 

“Nah, I have some assignments to finish for my class tomorrow. Have fun!” He shouted over the back of the couch. 

They bid him goodbye and got into their small Honda. The drive to the tattoo shop was filled with them singing along to the radio and bad jokes(mainly made by Taeil). They stepped in and were greeted by Chan who was manning the front desk. 

“Hey guys. You're here for Jaemin’s appointment, right?” 

“Yeah, but Donghyuck here wanted a tattoo as well. Can you fit him in?” 

Chan looked at the computer to check the schedules. “Um, let me check. Minghao is doing Jaemin’s. Seokmin is booked for the whole day. Mingyu is out for the next few hours.” A pause. “Well, it seems like it’s your lucky day Hyuck. Vernon is free for the next hour.” 

Donghyuck beamed at him. “Thanks hyung!” 

Chan chuckled. “No problem. Sit down for a minute while I’ll go check on Vernon and let Minghao know you’re here.” 

The sitting area was comfy, if a bit funky. The tattoo studio was eclectic to say the least. Bright colors dotted the clean shop, pictures of the artists and their clients displayed everywhere. SVT Tattoo had been open for a few years but they’d managed to acquire quite the large list of regulars. The Nct boys had been going since it had opened. 

The door leading to the back rooms opened and a moderately tattooed man with an orange mullet stepped out. Jaemin smiled as he got up. 

“Minghao hyung, long time no see.” 

The Chinese man smiled back at him. “Jaemin-ah, how have you been? I was starting to think you’d gone to someone else to to get your work done.” 

Jaemin brought his hands to his chest as if he’d been shot. “I’m wounded hyung. I could never betray you like that.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. He waved at Taeil and Donghyuck. “Ok, come on.” 

Jaemin followed him into his studio and sat down on the chair as Minghao pulled out his sketchbook.

“Ok,” the older man started, “You’re getting the usual snowdrop like we discussed. I’ve also drawn some sketches of that idea you mentioned briefly last time.” 

Jaemin perked up, eager to see what the other had drawn. He took the offered sketchbook and flicked his eyes over the sketches. He stopped at one and traced his fingers over it. The jellyfish was black and white, like all of Minghao’s sketches, but something about it stood out. The delicate curve of its form and the shading was better than he’d imagined. 

Jaemin pointed it out to Minghao. “This one. On my right forearm please.” 

Minghao nodded and started prepping his station as well as the templates for both of his tattoos. He worked in relative silence and Jaemin admired him as he moved around the room in such an elegant way. Jaemin wasn’t convinced the older wasn’t some sort of mythological creature. 

The snowdrop template was first. “Where do you want this one?” 

Jaemin thought it over. “Could you put it on my neck? I think it would look good there.” 

Minghao nodded and handed him a mirror to help see what he was doing. Once they decided on placement, the tattoo itself didn’t take long. Barely 5 minutes later, thanks to Minghao’s experience, it was done. They moved onto the jellyfish.

They shared small talk as he worked. Jaemin asked about how work was going for Minghao, how the others were doing and about life in general. In turn, Minghao asked him about the rest of the guys, his job and how Jisung was holding up. 

After a pause in the discussion, Minghao spoke up again. “Why a jellyfish?” 

Jaemin laughed, having expected the question sooner or later. “Did you know that there’s a species of jellyfish that’s immortal?” 

The other hummed. “No, I don’t think I did.” 

“They clone themselves and just keep living. So for me, it shows how no matter what I go through, I should just get myself together and continue. Because otherwise, I would cease to exist.” A pause. “And I think they’re cool.” 

They both shared a laugh at his answer. 

“That’s pretty cool Jae.” 

The rest of the appointment went by quickly, probably because Jaemin was already used to the pain of a tattoo gun. Minghao wrapped both his tattoos and went over the usual care instructions. 

“Come back in a few days so I can finish the shading.” 

“Sure.” Jaemin agreed. 

They left the room together just as Donghyuck was finishing. The chatty boy was talking with Vernon, both of them oblivious to how they were blocking the hallway. 

Minghao coughed to alert them, both startling out of their heated discussion about whether or not Mario was better than Luigi. Taeil, who had been waiting in the entrance talking with Mingyu who was on break, laughed at them. 

Vernon grinned at them after Taeil paid.

“Don’t be strangers, we’re always here to fulfill your weirdest tattoo desires.” He looked at Donghyuck pointedly. 

Said man glared at him playfully. “Just because you can’t appreciate the beauty of lions doesn’t mean you can judge me.” 

Jaemin, who knew why the other got a lion tattoo, burst into laughter. The others looked at him weirdly but he simply shook his head. Goodbyes were exchanged and they left with the promise of having dinner together soon. 

They were stopped at the crosswalk after they’d driven home and parked a few blocks away, waiting for the light to turn. Jaemin was in the middle of discussing his favorite drama when he felt a body collide with his own, causing him to fall onto the ground. He groaned as the cause of his fall quickly got off him. Donghyuck immediately helped him up. He looked at the boy who fell into him and glared. 

“Watch where you’re going.” He snapped. 

The boy in front of him was wearing a school uniform, put together and looking expensive. He glared back at Jaemin just as fiercely. “No need to be rude.” His eyes scanned them with undisguised disgust as soon as they landed on Taeil’s dagger tattoo, front and center on his neck. 

The Nct boys were notorious in Seoul. A group of boys who somehow had enough money to live in a house in the heart of the city. They knew what they looked like, many of them tattooed and incredibly unapproachable. But they simply didn’t care. 

Jaemin scoffed. “Is there a reason you’re looking at us like that?” 

The boy’s bravado lessened slightly at his tone, but he didn’t back down. “You know exactly why.” 

Taeil barely had time to hold Jaemin back from punching the kid in the face. 

“Watch what you say, preppy. You don’t know anything about us.” 

The boy straightened his blazer and laughed humorously. “I know enough.” And with that, he walked in the opposite direction. 

Donghyuck glared at his back. “Douchebag.” He spat at his retreating form.

Jaemin nodded and finally started calming down. Taeil let him go with a pat on the back. 

“Those art academy kids think they’re hot shit because they’re rich. Pathetic.” The pink haired male continued. 

They got back in their car and drove home. Jaemin sat on his bed and couldn’t help the nagging thought at the back of his mind. The guy might’ve been a dick, but he was definitely Jaemin’s type. 

————

**Eric **

Eric felt winded by the events that just took place. It had been his fault for bumping into the other man, but he couldn’t help his attitude when he noticed who they were. NCT was a well known gang around this part of the city. They didn’t appear to be criminal, not from what people could prove, but everyone and their mother knew better than to interact with them. Besides, their appearances and attitudes prevented anyone from getting close enough to know them anyway. So Eric was rude. His parents had told him to never bow down to people “lesser than”, so he did exactly what they taught him. 

The walk back to the academy was quicker than anticipated, since he decided to forego his original plan of going to the bakery. He ruffled his hair as he spotted Sunwoo standing at the foot of the stairs talking to Hyunjae. Eric greeted them as he got closer. 

Sunwoo looked him over. “You look like you got run over.” 

Eric glared at him. “Had a run in with a few Nct boys.” 

Hyunjae whistled. “Did they beat you up?” 

The older easily blocked the punch Eric sent his way. “No, they didn’t beat me up asshole. I tripped over my shoelaces and fell on top of one of them.” 

“Which ones?” Sunwoo asked in interest. 

“2 of the younger ones and the eldest I think.” 

“Were they hot?” Hyunjae was too slow this time to block Eric’s fist as it collided with his shoulder. “Ow.” 

Eric rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk about shit like that here. You know someone’s going to blab and tell my parents. And we all know how that went down last time.” 

The older raised his hands in defense and started walking up the stairs. “Sorry.” 

Sunwoo wrapped an arm around Eric’s shoulder and guided him into the building. “You know, I heard professor Oh is out today. Maybe we can sneak into a practice room and choreograph something for that new Tyler the Creator song.” 

“Sure, I’m getting sick of classical dance anyway.” 

A few hours later Eric got out of the car as he thanked his driver. He walked into his house and was greeted by Mrs. Kim. The old woman had practically raised him considering his mom was too busy doing god knows what. 

“Good afternoon Eric-ah.” 

He grinned at her. “I missed you eommoni.” 

The older women scoffed playfully. “You’ve always been a flatterer. Ever since you were young.” 

“What can I say? It’s a gift.” 

She swatted at him with her fan. “Come on, lunch is already on the dining table.” 

He followed her, the sounds of their feet echoing throughout the empty house. Eric tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine from the cold atmosphere. No matter how high the heater was, nothing helped get rid of the coldness the marble floors and high ceilings gave off. 

“Good afternoon sir.” Lee Taewoo, their chef, spoke as they entered the room. 

Eric nodded at him and sat to eat. He looked up as Mrs Kim made her way towards the door once he had sat. “Where are you going?” He asked. 

She looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, your mother gave me some tasks to complete so I can’t eat with you.” She smiled sadly at his disappointed look. “Maybe next time.” 

Eric sat glumly as she left, losing his appetite despite the large number of dishes sat in front of him. 

Everyday usually passed in a similar fashion. Eric would wake up at the crack of dawn and have breakfast by himself. He would then go to school, spending hours practicing an endless number of routines. Then, he would return home, eat lunch on his own, practice some more, eat dinner on his own before falling asleep. Rinse and repeat. Every single fucking day. It was a lonely life. 

His parents were on the cusp of being billionaires. But no amount of money could make Eric forgive them for how much they’d neglected him throughout much of his life. Hell, they didn’t even have family pictures. Mrs. Kim and Taewoo were more parental figures than they had ever been. Eric hated them. But alas, he had no choice. 

He got up from the table and headed to his room. He spent the next hour dancing the pain away. He had just started a new song when a slamming door startled him. Eric paused the music and looked at the door wide eyed. His father was standing there, face red with anger and steam practically coming out of his ears. 

“When were you going to tell me you were a fairy like your sorry excuse of a brother?” 

  
  


Eric’s world shattered. He’d never planned on telling them, choosing to play the part of the ever perfect son until they got tired of showing him off. He felt his heart drop as his dad came closer, his mom a statue by the front door. She didn’t bother looking at him, nonchalant as usual. 

“I-I can expl-“ 

In hindsight, he should’ve expected the slap. He’d seen his father get aggressive with his mom so what was stopping him from doing it to him? Nothing. Still, he clutched his cheek in shock. 

“I want you out of this house within the next hour or I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

Eric nodded shakily, rushing past his parents to his room. He grabbed the nearest suitcase and began filling his things quickly. He mainly packed clothes and sentimental things along with his toiletries. In his haste he dropped the picture frame that held a photo of him as a baby. The one photo in which his mom could be seen holding him. He ignored the mess in favor of grabbing his dance clothes. He was done within minutes, not wanting to risk the wrath of an angry homophobe. 

Eric’s bag was dragged behind him, along with his shoulder bag, as he rushed down the stairs. Mrs. Kim looked at him in surprise and immediately got up as she noticed his bag and bright red cheek. 

“Eric? What is going on?” 

He looked at her as she reached to touch his face, he flinched but allowed her to wipe the tears he hadn’t realized were falling. 

“They found out I was gay.” 

The older women gasped. “How?” She whispered quickly. She had been the only person he had confided in, his only supporter at home. 

“I don’t know. But I have to leave, he kicked me out.” 

She looked sad but knew she couldn’t do anything about it. “You poor thing. Well, you have my number. Please call or text when you get to somewhere safe. Hopefully Sunwoo’s family will take you in.” 

He smiled pitifully at her. “I’ll forgive it out.” 

And with one last kiss on the cheek, he was out the front door and walking down the long driveway. He pulled his phone out and pulled up a contact he hadn’t dialed in years. 

The person answered after a few rings. “Hello?” 

Eric smiled despite the situation. “Hyung.” 

A gasp came through the speaker. “Eric? Is that really you?” 

Eric nodded before realizing the other couldn't see him. “Yeah, it’s me.” He said as he reached the end of the driveway and waited on the curb for his cab. 

“What’s wrong Eric? You haven’t called in years.” Eric could hear the slight bitterness and tried not to wince. 

“It’s a long story but in short, dad kicked me out.” He paused. “He found out I was gay.” 

“Bastard.” The other cursed under his breath. “Where are you? I’ll come get you.” 

“It’s fine, I’m waiting for a cab. Could you send me your address? I called a cab, I’ll come to you.” 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll message my shop's address to you. Get here safely, we’ll talk soon.”

He bid his brother goodbye and sighed. The cab he had called while packing finally arrived and Eric gave him the address. The shop was on the other side of the city so Eric sat back for the ride. He pulled up his messages and started typing to the group chat he had with Sunwoo and Hyunjae. 

_Eric_

I’m going to see my brother, don’t expect to see me at school tomorrow 

_Sunwoo_

Wait

what? 

what happened?

_Hyunjae_

You haven’t spoken to him since you’re parents kicked him out

_Eric_

Apparently my parents are more predictable than I thought

_Sunwoo_

No way

Did they kick you out?

I’m gonna kill them 

_Hyunjae_

How’d they find out?

_Eric_

No idea

I don’t even care

I’m gonna see if hyung will let me stay with him

I’ll update you guys 

Eric sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He felt bad for the driver, but he hadn’t complained yet so he didn’t bother apologizing. They finally parked on a street corner, Eric getting out and giving the man a large tip. He pulled his luggage out of the trunk. He looked up at the shopfront as the car drove away and grinned slightly. His brother had always wanted to work at a tattoo shop, he’s glad his dream came true. 

The bell on the front door rang as he entered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The receptionist looked up and smiled at him as a few workers who were littered around glanced at him. 

“Hello, we don’t take walkins after 8 pm. Would you like to schedule an appointment?” 

Eric pulled his hood down and gave him a small smile, careful not to agitate the bruise he knew was forming in his cheek. “I’m not here for a tattoo actually. Is Vernon here? He should be expecting me.” 

The boy looked at him skeptically. “Yeah, he’s here. I’ll call him out for you.” 

Eric nodded at him thankfully and looked around. The other people around looked at him as if they were trying to understand him. He tried not to make eye contact. These were the exact type of people his parents had always warned him against so it was hard for him to get comfortable. 

“Eric.” A familiar voice called out. 

He turned and made eye contact with his brother. The older hadn’t changed much, still just as cool and put together as he’d always been. But he looked more mature, more content with life. 

Eric smiled at him, although it was a bit wobbly. “Hey, Vernon hyung.” 

The other took big strides to get to him quickly before pulling him into a fierce hug. Eric hugged him back just as tightly, the events of the night finally settling as he sobbed in his brother's arms. He thinks he distantly heard a voice tell someone to close up the shop, but he wasn’t sure. 

His tears seeped into Vernon’s shirt, unable to stop them once they started. A large hand rubbed his back softly. 

“It’s okay, little bro. I’m here, he can’t hurt you anymore. You’re okay.” Vernon spoke in English, the familiar language helping to comfort him. 

Eric eventually calmed down enough for Vernon to pull away and wipe his tears gently. His brother smiled down at him. 

“Aww, poor baby.” He cooed. "He left one hell of a bruise on you."

Eric playfully pushed him away. “Stop hyung! I’m 18 now, I’m not a child anymore. ” He whined. 

Vernon ignored him. “You’ll always be a baby to me.” 

Someone coughed behind them and Vernon turned to look at his friends. 

“Guys,” he started, turning to wrap an arm around Eric, “This is my little brother Eric. Eric, these are my friends.” 

Eric smiled at them politely. “It’s nice to meet you all.” 

They all introduced themselves, some still regarding him with caution. Vernon moved to wrap his arm around the last person's waist, a tall man with an orange mullet.

“Eric. I’d like you to meet my fiancé, Minghao.” 

Eric’s eyes widened. “Fiancé?” 

Minghao laughed at his shock and reached out to shake his hand. “Xu Minghao at your service. We got engaged 2 months ago.” 

The younger man immediately smiled at his brother. “Hyung! I’m so happy for you.” 

Vernon grinned at him. “Thanks, if one good thing has come out of dad being an asshole, it’s me meeting this one.” He spoke as he fondly smiled at Minghao who blushed slightly. 

The tall man looked at Eric. “He’s such a flirt.” He stage whispered to him

Eric laughed. “It must run in the family, then.” 

“Not to ruin the moment or anything, but the rest of us are hungry. So if you guys could tell us your orders, that would be great.” A smiling man, who Eric remembered was called Seokmin, interrupted. 

They quickly placed an order for Italian food and sat around the now closed shop as Eric got to know them. He learned a lot in just a short amount of time. He learned that Mingyu and Wonwoo had been together for 6 years, and Seungkwan was just around helping for the day and that he was actually an idol vocal trainer. Chan and Jun worked there part time when they weren’t attending college classes. Jihoon, Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan dealt with the financials and marketing side of the shop. Seokmin, who reminded him a lot of Sunwoo, was eager to answer all his questions about tattooing, same with Soonyoung who told him dozens of ridiculous stories about crazy customers. Vernon and Minghao were in their own world as Eric observed them, sat close together whispering quietly to one another. It was sweet, so Eric didn’t mind. 

He looked down at his food and back up again, grinning to himself slightly. He thought of his life before today, of a life that wasn’t sustainable and caused him so much anguish. Maybe he could finally be happy. Yeah, he could get used to this. 


End file.
